


Just a little bit

by SmutHorn



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Roy knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: Set during "What have you done now" What Roy and Kyle were really doing on the couch when Jason and Dick got home and what happens after.Can also be read alone!
Relationships: Roy Harper/Kyle Rayner, Roy Harper/Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Kudos: 24





	Just a little bit

"Sorry guys I have to go." Jason said, coming back into the living room after getting a phone call. "Family emergency. I'll be back when I can." He said, leaning over the couch to plant a kiss on Roy. "You two have fun. Sorry again." He told Roy and Kyle before leaving.  
  
Kyle blushed at their kiss and hunched his shoulders. He always had trouble figuring them out but that kiss had to mean....maybe he should go too. Roy and him didn't get along that well after all.  
  
  
Roy looked over at Kyle, smirking. "Thinking of leaving just because he left?" The archer asked.  
  


Kyle looked up. "Huh? I mean...." How had Roy known? He always hated how Roy could read him. "You and I don't get along."  
  


"That's not completely true" Roy tilted his head. "We get a long sometimes. Even without Jason around."  
  


"You don't like me. Never have." He narrowed his eyes. "You put up with me because Jason and I are friend."  
  


"Lets get one thing straight. I don't do anything unless I want to. You annoy the piss out of me, but you're good at what you do, have a nice ass and your face isn't horrible." Roy leaned forward slightly.  
  


"My face looks better than yours." He scoffed, but blushed. He hadn't expected that at all. He'd always found Roy attractive, Jason too. "Should you really be saying that when your boyfriend is gone?" He huffed, looking away.  
  


"Boyfriend?" Roy asked, raising a brow. "Who has a boyfriend?"  
  


Kyle frowned. "I'm not stupid. He even kissed you when he left. Screw you." He gritted his teeth.  
  


Roy snorted and smirked. "I can't tell if thats jealousy or not." He tilted his head. "Jason and I are……. open. We enjoy each other's company and other people's as well. Not always together." He said.  
  


Kyle frowned. "You're fucking with me." He said.  
  


"No, not yet anyway. Bringing you over was Jason's idea. If he hadn't got called away I'd say his tongue would be down your throat right now." He said. "We know you have a thing for us."  
  


"Us?" Kyle echoed, flushing and stood up. He was having trouble wrapping his head around all of this. It had to be a joke. "Fuck you"  
  


Roy grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. "You seem more of the type to want to be fucked. What with that praise kink and all."  
  


Kyle narrowed his eyes, his lips a thin line. Not amused. "Yeah well Jason's gone, plans ruined. Screw you." He hissed.  
  


"Not ruined. Just changed" Roy said, bringing their lips together, grinning when Kyle didn't move away. The younger just made a small noise and parted his lips. Roy hummed and kissed him again. "Jason might be gone right now, but that doesn't mean we can't start without him." He said, kissing over the younger teens jaw.

  
Kyle didn't know why he was kissing Roy. But it felt...nice, gentle even. He groaned and tilted his head back when the archer started kissing his jaw.  
  


Roy grinned at the groan, pulling the lantern into his lap, kissing back to his lips, kissing him a little deeper, sucking on his bottom lip.  
  


Kyle straddled Roy's lap and cupped his face, kissing back, licking at Roy's lips.  
  


Roy opened his mouth, letting the youngers tongue in, running his hands up his thighs, one hand moving between them.  
  


Kyle grunted and pulled away, breath coming out in soft pants. "W-wait, this is...." He panted resting his head on the gingers shoulder.  
  


"If you're questioning this again I'm going to get annoyed. What now?" Roy rolled his eyes and squeezed Kyle's cock through his pants, enjoying the way his rocked his hips.  
  


"Just....wont he get mad if he comes back and we're-"  
  


"Oh you poor thing." He cooed and chuckled. "He got called away on some bat family emergency. Which is probably some bullshit. He'll come back mad. If anything; coming home to seeing how much we're getting along will brighten his mood."  
  


"You're sure its okay?" He frowned, biting his lip.  
  


"You talk way to much." Roy huffed, kissing his neck. "Good thing you're fucking cute."  
  


Kyle groaned and closed his eyes, staying still long enough for Roy to suck some marks into his neck before pulling away.  
  


Roy frowned. "Where are you going?"  
  


"You said I talk too much." Kyle told him, dropping to his knees in front of him, resting his elbows on the couch. "Figured I'd give you a way to shut me up." He said, looking at him, while reaching for Roys zipper.  
  


Roy groaned. "Fuck yes...." He said. "Can't wait to have those pretty lips wrapped around my cock. Bet you can take it all the way down your throat."  
  


Kyle shivered at his words, licking his lips and took his cock out, stroking his length. "So which one are you? The top or the bottom?" He smirked.  
  


"We switch." Roy said honestly. "Our plan for you was to take turns fucking you stupid though."  
  


Kyle hummed, licking up his length, tasting him and groaned, moving to the tip.  
  


Roy grinned, watching him. He could imagine what would be happening right now if Jason was still here. It'd be Jason's cock he'd be sucking. But Roy would have his tongue in Kyle's ass, licking him open, making it hard for Kyle to concentrate on the cock in his mouth.  
  


Kyle dragged the flat of his tongue over the tip of Roys cock, grinning at the twitch. "You can cum more than once right? Or am I going to have to be unsatisfied after making you come?" He smirked.  
  


Roy gave a harsh smirk. "Cocky little brat. You're supposed to be sucking not sassing."  
  


"I thought it was a valid question." He smirked before wrapping his lips around his cock, bobbing his head.  
  


Roy groaned, closing his eyes, leaning his head back, enjoying the blow job. It was sloppy, but Kyle was still doing an okay job. They could teach him how to be good at it.  
  


Kyle moaned around the cock, drool dripping down his chin. He pulled off to breathe, licking up and down the side.  
  
"Oh god." He groaned. "You're doing good." Roy said, opening his eyes to look at him, moaning at the site. "So fucking sloppy Kyle.' He said, watching him mouth at his balls. "Jason's going to love this, seeing you all messed up."  
  


If Kyle wasn't enjoying it, he'd be ashamed of the whine that came out. His cock was hard and he was leaking in his boxers. "Roy...." He moaned. He should be ashamed about his reaction, but he wasn’t. He wanted this and wanted it more than he’d ever admit to Roy.  
  


"Keep sucking, I'll give you what you want." He said, putting a hand in his hair.  
  


Kyle did as told, taking his cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head, trying to take his full cock. He could feel the twitched and he couldn’t wait. He wanted his taste, wanted to feel him fill his mouth.  
  


A few minutes later, Roy was close to orgasm when he heard the door and gave a breathy chuckle. "He's early, don't stop." He said, turning his head, flushed grin on his face as he looked towards the door.  
  


"You're back fast thought you had some kind of family emergen- oh uh, hi Dick." Roy said from the couch, eyes wide, giving a small tug to Kyle's hair. Dick was /not/ supposed to be here.  
  


Kyle's eyes widened and he choked on the cock before pulling off, his head popping up over Roy's shoulder. "Wait...whys he here?" He asked, nervous and confused.  
  


"Its fine. I'm putting him in my bed. He's just drunk" Jason shook his head. "He just needs to sleep it off."  
  


Dick made a face. "Knew it." He cheesed. Jason waved a hand at them, mumbling to Dick about being drunk.  
  


"Knew what - i" Kyle turned accusing eyes to Roy and started to pull away.  
  


"I swear I had no idea he was bringing him." He said, cupping his cheek. "We wouldn't be out here if I had. I'm an ass but not like that" He said.  
  


Kyle looked towards the hall where they disappeared before looking back at Roy and gave him a kiss. "I trust you....You’ve never given me a reason not too."  
  


Roy smiled, kissing him back. "Bedroom?" He asked. “Privacy”  
  


"Yeah." Kyle nodded, standing up. He didn’t want to stop.  
  


Roy grinned when he saw how hard Kyle was in his jeans. Oh yeah. It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
